Beck
Beck is a Program who becomes the leader of a revolution across the Grid. His mission was originally to free his home and friends from the reign of Clu and his henchman General Tesler. Beck was trained by Tron, the greatest warrior the Grid has ever come to know. Tron not only teaches Beck the fighting and piloting skills he needs to challenge this brutal military occupation, but becomes a guide and mentor to him as he grows beyond his youthful, impulsive nature into a courageous, powerful, strong leader. Destined to become the next System Monitor of the system, Beck adopts Tron's persona and becomes the arch-enemy of General Tesler and his oppressive forces. Personality and Traits Beck as an individual possesses a laid-back personality. He enjoys hanging out with his friends and playing disc games with them. Beck also has good sense of humor, which becomes more frivolous when disguised as the renegade; this sometimes puts him at odds with his more serious mentor, Tron. Beck has shown on numerous occasions that he has a noble personality, refusing to take the life of other programs, even if they are part of the occupation; Tron cites this as one of many reasons why he chose Beck as his successor. Beck's belief in the sanctity of other programs' lives persisted even when his memories were lost, and at another time caused him to take great risks in an attempt to prevent Tron from killing Dyson for revenge. Beck also seems to be having deep feelings for his enemy Paige when he goes on a date with her and constantly saves her life. Beck showed a more sinister side while under the influence of the power upgrade weapon, laughing maniacally and behaving antagonistically. This side has never been shown since, but (as mentioned below) some programs still remember how he behaved and have began to view him as a monster. Beck as the Renegade To disguise himself as the Renegade, Beck wears Tron's white light suit, which is stored on the half-disc Tron lent him. When the half-disc is not available, Beck wears a makeshift black light suit with Tron's T symbol on its chest. Both guises come with a helmet to conceal his features. While acting as the Renegade, Beck lowers his voice and does his best to assume a commanding persona, though the effect falters when he is unsure of himself. Due to his costume, many programs in Argon City assume that he is actually Tron. While Beck has never introduced himself as his mentor, he does not deny the name when people use it in reference to him. Abilities Weapons Mastery: Thanks to his time playing disc games with his friends, Beck started his career with a highly developed natural skill at throwing his identity disc; this skill and other combat techniques have been enhanced further through Tron's tutelage. He is also able to use light staffs to great effect. He is talented in using parkour, both to navigate the high rooftops of Argon City and to evade his foes. Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced): He is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which he uses to incapacitate his foes, as he dislikes killing. '''Expert Mechanic: '''As a mechanic, Beck is well versed with the various forms of machinery found throughout the Grid. As a result, he is able to fix and operate just about any machine in the Grid, especially if the technology in question is a vehicle. He has skillfully operated Light Jets, Recognizers, and Light Copters. By extension, Beck is a skilled saboteur, frequently sabotaging enemy vehicles and utilizing explosive ordinances. Category:Heroes Category:Programs Category:Basics Category:Mechanics Category:Grid Resistance Category:Warriors Category:Pilots